Stay With Me
by momiji-k
Summary: Roy's heart is filled with sorrow at the death of his friend. What will happen when Riza brings important paperwork to his door one night? Can she help him find what he needs, or will he fall into dispair? [Roy x Riza] [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I shouldn't have to tell you I don't own Full Metal Alchemist

**Author's Note:** I have recently become addicted to not only Full Metal Alchemist but the pairing of Roy and Riza. This is the first FMA fic I have actually finished a chapter for. The concepts are easy for me, the content is another story. I hope you will enjoy this and please review so I can know how to improve my wrting.

She awoke with a shiver. The room was cool and the blankets had somehow drifted away from her. She gave them a slight tug as they met a mighty resistance. Puzzled she turned to find the cause of their resistance.

A slight gasp emitted from her parted lips and her heart just completely stopped. Tangled in the sheets she fought so hard to free was the body of her Colonel, Roy Mustang. Then she realized that she wasn't even in her own bed.

Her mind went rampant as the floodgate of thoughts rushed over her like rapid waters in the river. 'Oh my god! What have I done!' She brought a hand to her face as if to hid in shame from the sleeping form before her.

Her mind wondered back to an earlier time that evening. She had been working late at the office, everyone gone but her. She came across some paperwork that caught her attention. Some suspicious activity had been going on around the city and the rumor was that Homunculi were involved. She knew the Colonel would want to see this as soon as possible. She quickly filed the remaining papers and left straight for his residence on the barracks.

Upon her arrival she first knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked a second time. Still no answer. She figured he must be out on a date. She frowned inwardly at that though. Although she knew his dates were just for show and nothing ever became of them, she was jealous just the same. She might have been the only one to know that too. No one slept in the Colonel's bed at night, a lot of the time not even him.

On the other hand, if he had really gone out she was a little relieved. He spent every night holed up in his room since Maes had died. Sometimes finding comfort in the bottom of a glass. It was all he could do to stop the screaming voices in his head that haunted him each night. The screams of the people of Ishabal as the city burned. The nightmares never stopped. Riza knew what it was like first hand, she had them too. For she also saw the horror that was the Ishabal Massacre first hand.

Collecting her meandering thoughts, one more time she knocked on the door. "Colonel. It's me. Hawkeye."

"Come in." His voice came from somewhere behind the door. Distant in sound.

She opened the door and her eyes adjusted to the dark and depressing atmosphere. There he sat on the sofa, moonlight the only source of illumination in the room. A glass in his hand, he was trying to drown the voices out of his head.

"Sir." Riza whispered low so he would not hear her concern. She entered and quietly closed the door behind her. She approached his seated form and stood at attention. "Sir, I have some important paper work I thought you should see. There seems to have been some incidents involving what officials think to be a Homunculi."

He shifted in his seat but remained silent. She assumed he was likely to be drunk and maybe it would be best to leave this until morning. God she hated seeing him like this. He was so strong and happy go lucky at work. To see him this way, it made her want to cry. But crying was something she didn't allow herself. She couldn't.

Turning, she headed toward the door. "Sir, I will leave it for you on the table." She placed the documents on the small table by the door. "I will see you in the morning then."

"Wait!" It was an almost desperate plea and it tugged at her heart. "Won't you please join me." There was a slight pause in his words. "For a drink."

"Sir." Another sad whisper escaped her lips. She crossed the room to sit in a chair near the sofa. "I don't feel like a drink, but I will keep you company if you would like."

"Fair enough." The Colonel displayed little emotion in his voice. Covering the pain he was feeling.

After a moment of silence Mustang asked his Lieutenant to explain what she had read in the report. She obliged by giving him a run down of what she had seen, but urged him to read it himself in the morning.

The conversation shifted to other work related topics and Riza realized that the Colonel seemed quite sober. That was when it also dawned on her that she had not seen him take one drink since she arrived. His glass was still more than half full.

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them and Riza talked about the first thing that was on her mind. "Is that your first glass, sir."

"Why, yes, it actually is. I needed it before you arrived. But for some reason I no longer seem to need it." His reply was stated in a "matter of fact" fashion.

She almost thought she saw a slight smile play upon his lips in the dim light. "That's good sir. It isn't healthy to need such things."

A light chuckle resounded from his stoic form. "Ever my conscious, aren't you Hawkeye." With that he moved from the sofa and deposited his glass on the counter in the kitchen area of the large room. Like all the quarters on the barracks there was only one room to live out of. But being of high rank his room was larger than most and had it's own bathroom.

He returned to his seat on the sofa so they could continue their conversation. They talked for quite a while about recent events and military plans. It seemed to help keep the demons away that had plagued him. And she knew it.

It was now getting late, just past eleven and she really had to be going. She hated to do so, for fear that after she left he would drown in sorrow and pick up his glass again. She reluctantly rose from the sofa. "Sir. I'm sorry but I should take my leave now. It's getting rather late and you should get some sleep. You seem to be awful tired lately."

She moved her way to the door and he followed to see her out. Or so he had intended. "Goodnight, sir." Her voice was a haven for him and he found himself not wanting her to leave.

"Hawkeye!… No…. Riza. Wait.." His voice sounded quiet but almost desperate as he called to her.

He grabbed her wrist as if to pull her back to him. With a slight start she turned to face him. Gently he leaned into her for what must have been the sweetest kiss she could ever imagine. She was startled by this, at first she wanted to pull away. No, that wasn't right. She wanted it to last forever. But her reasoning told her this was BIG trouble. She both fought the urge to let it continue and the urge to break away. Neither won. Leaving their fate in the hands of her Colonel who had clearly lost his mind.

As the kiss continued he brought his hand to cup the side of her face. Slowly he let his lips part with hers and she was left absolutely speechless. Maybe the word would even be flabbergasted.

"Sir.." Was about the only thing that could escape her lips in a breathy hesitation.

He encircled his strong arms around her small but sturdy frame. He drew her close to him and spoke low and soft. "Just once, I'd like to hear you say my name." Almost whispering into her form.

At this point Riza just didn't know what to do. Roy could tell that he had simply floored her. He inwardly sighed. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to act out his feelings right now. But he just couldn't hold it in anymore. He wanted her to be by his side, not just as his Lieutenant. He _needed_ her.

He loosened his hold on her and she pushed herself off of his chest with her hands. "Sir." Her mind was numb and there was a slight delay in conveying her thoughts. "Roy." She corrected herself, another slight pause. "We can't." There was a sound of regret in her voice.

Roy got that defiant look in his eyes. She could see it despite the lack of a strong light source. "Who says!" Roy Mustang wasn't one to follow the rules. This didn't come as any surprise to Riza in the given situation.

"Roy." She was starting to like the way it felt to say his name like that. A little bit of a rebellious nature was trying to break free from the confines of her heart. "This isn't a good idea. Although it wouldn't end your career it could create trouble if anyone found out."

"Then I won't let anyone know about us." Roy gave his trademark smirk that always won over hearts. It didn't usually work on her, but her resolve had been shattered and she was quite vulnerable. "Riza, please. Stay with me. I _need_ you." The smirk was gone and only a look of pained need was on his face.

Her eyes widened at that statement. 'Did Roy Mustang just tell me he _needed_ me?' If she didn't know any better she would have thought that he was trying to seduce her. But she did know better. He wasn't that way at all. He was sincere. He was a sincere, lonely, tortured soul who needed comforting. She would always be anything that he needed. Only for him. She stood by him and supported him, protected him. She would _die_ for him. She would _kill_ for him. She would walk through the fires of hell for him.

If comforting is what he needed, and she needed to stay with him she would do so. There were no limits to her loyalty. She would give him whatever he needed to keep him going. Even her body. Although it almost made her feel cheap to think that way her duty would allow her to do it. But the woman in her also felt the same. There was no way that she could dedicate her entire heart and soul to someone like that and not love him.

She sighed, her breath brushing gently against his face. "Alright. If that is what you need. What you want. I will stay."

With her words Roy looked like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. He took her hand and led her back to the sofa where he pulled her down next to him. "Can I hold you." He sounded like a schoolboy on his first date.

Riza couldn't help but smile, a slight bemusement was obvious on her face. "Of course." She leaned into him, snuggling into his embrace with her back partially to him, but turned so she could still face him.

"You're laughing at me." He gave her smile of his own like he had caught on to a joke.

"No." Her reply was simple. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles.

"I was wondering if you are like this with all the other women." She had baited him and she knew it. He knew it to.

"There are no other women, Riza. Just you." He squeezed her a little closer to himself inhaling the scent of her hair. It was like a spring breeze with a slight hint of gunpowder.

"I know." Was the soft reply that drifted off her contented form. She just wanted to hear it, to prove them all wrong. Then they fell into a comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: First I would like to thank Shadow Dreamer 27, Fabi Washu, and LiTOSWTAZN for their kind reviews. Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you think!

I have a second chapter ready today and it is planned to be the last one. If inspiration strikes me just right, I might write more. I do have other Roy/Riza fics that I plan to post. But we shall see how it goes and how the reviews turn out. So PLEASE take the time to post a review if you take the time to read my story.

Thanks for reading and please enjoy!

Riza awoke with a slight pain in her neck. She tried to shift to a more comfortable position to no avail. She couldn't move. She found herself tightly locked away in the strong arms of her superior officer.

'This can't be alright' She reprimanded herself as she came back to her senses. "Roy." She gently shook his sleeping form. It was now 1 AM and she really needed to get home.

"Mmm." The soft mumble came from the now moving Colonel. "What's that?" He seemed quite groggy.

"It's time to go to bed." She said sweetly as if talking to a child. She urged him off the sofa with herself as a sturdy support. "Come on." She coaxed as she led him over to his bed.

She managed to get him into the bed while still half asleep and she was convinced he wouldn't notice if she was gone. She was wrong.

Turning to leave, something caught her sleeve. The strong tug stopped her in her tracks as she swung around to see his eyes gazing at her in the darkened room. "I thought you were going to stay with me?"

"You were asleep so I didn't think you would need me anymore." Was the straightforward answer she gave.

"I _always_ need you." Wasn't it obvious to her, he couldn't help but think.

Once again she sighed. "Alright, but you will need to move over." A smile graced his face as his fears that she would want the sofa were lifted.

So fully clothed, she climbed into his bed. The bed of her superior officer. This just kept going from "looks bad" to "looks worse" she couldn't help but think.

She turned with her back to him and he ran his arm around her waist. She could feel his whole body pressed up against her and it was like heaven. Pure heaven and she no longer wanted this night to end.

However she never would have thought she would allow what happened next. After dozing on and off for only a few minutes she absentmindedly rolled onto her side. His grasp on her had lessened in his sleep making it quite possible. Now face to face and both slightly conscious Roy moved in on her lips for the second time that night. It was sweet bliss. She could feel so much emotion. Although she could feel his pain and sadness once again it was diluted by a feeling of warmth and hope. The warmth he got from her.

Their passionate kisses continued until she next realized that they were now completely unclothed and well on their way to unspeakable acts. Her reasoning kicked in, again. But what could she possibly do? She could feel his need for her. She didn't want to deny him. Like an angel of mercy she wanted to take all his pain away, even if only for those moments in time. So she let it happen.

If their earlier kiss had been pure bliss then this was beyond anything that could ever be described. Her emotional connection to Roy and his to her only grew stronger. She felt the raw pain in his soul and she almost broke down and cried. So much pain and heartache it was unbearable. But beyond that was his release of this pain as he shared it with her. Mixed with their passion the pain dissipated as the moment moved on.

Exhausted they moved into a mutual embrace and buried themselves under the warm covers. Hiding their now moist bodies from the cool of the moonlight room. It didn't take sleep long to invade their senses.

And that was how it all happened. As the pieces of the puzzle came back into her memory she was almost horrified. She feared at what this would do to their relation as superior and subordinate. She feared even more what would happen to them if someone found out. Surely they would reassign her for breaking an unspoken taboo.

She couldn't live with that. More than it hurt not being with him so intimately, like they had just been. It would hurt beyond anything if she were reassigned and could no longer serve under him.

Maybe it would be all right, she started to think. Maybe no one will know, even the Colonel. 'If I leave now, then maybe he will think it was all a dream…'


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Well I had originally planned for a third chapter. Then thinking it was a good place to end I settled for the second. I was surprised that so many people wanted it to continue. I mean we all know the rest of the story, right? After some though I figured that Roy deserved some final thoughts as well and I think that most of you will be satisfied with what I came up with.

This is the first time I have written something purely because others had wanted me to. Please, please I beg you, if you read this chapter give it a review. I really want to work on my writing and I want to knowwhat people feel and think. It meansa LOT!

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. Please look for more FMA Roy and Rizastuff from me in the near future.

**Epilogue**

It was a usual morning occurrence. Or was it? Roy Mustang felt the cool air creeping into his bones. The bed sheets no longer covered his body, they had been unceremoniously piled onto the floor.

The very early morning sunshine filtered through the window. He had Vague impressions that a warm body should absorb his hand. It didn't.

Roy was jolted to the conclusion that he was awake now and it was morning. He sat upright in bed and surveyed the now empty place and thelonely pillow. There were no signs that anyone had ever shared his bed.

"Was it just a dream?" Roy's voice was the only thing to be heard in the quiet room. Confusion and sadness could clearly be heard.

Rolling out of bed he begrudgingly started the daily routine. Shower, get dressed, get breakfast. Just another ordinary day. The memories of the pervious night had obviously been a very explicit dream. _Very_ explicit.

Just before leaving Roy noticed a large envelope sitting on the small table by the door. His breath hitched and he swallowed hard as he carefully picked up the envelope as if he was afraid it could burn him.

He regarded it for a brief moment before tearing into it. Like an impatient little boy removing his new toy from its box. He slid the papers out and examined them just to make sure.

Homunculus. Details about recent incidents around the region dealing with Homunculus. The dream was reality after all. It all started to sink in. Everything that happened last night. He understood why she found it necessary to leave him alone as she did. But still, he wished she hadn't.

Central Headquarters

Roy came in at his usual time, just a few minutes before he really needed to be. To no surprise he found her sitting at her desk. She was acting like she always did, busy at work. As he neared her, as he would have to do to get to his desk, she spoke like always. "Good morning Sir." It was just like any other day.

Roy had to inwardly sigh at himself. Leave it to his wonderful Lieutenant to share his bed with him the night before and act like nothing had ever happened. So typical of her. Of course, that is what made her special. She was excellent at doing her job, and her job was to faithfully serve him. Nothing could ever change that. Nothing.

The workday passed on like any other normal day. Only slower. Finally it was time for lunch and the hungry officers filtered out of the room to tend to the needs of their grumbling stomachs. This left the Colonel and Lieutenant alone for the first time since she greeted him this morning.

Although he knew there was a slight chance that she had actually dropped the documents off and headed straight home he didn't think that was really the case. He very well could have dreamed it all, an alcohol induced slumber could have done anything to his imagination. But even with help, he just didn't think his creativity was that incredible.

He took in a sharp breath and prayed that he wasn't going to make an ass out of himself. Or even worse, that he was actually right but she denies it. So without further procrastination he spoke. "You were gone this morning when I woke up." He tried not to show any emotion one way or another. It was merely a statement.

Riza's brow furrowed and a slight look of defeat crossed over her features. She remained at her desk, her face hidden from his gaze. Maybe there was still a chance to downplay it. "Sir, I am not sure what you mean." She continued to work like it was nothing important.

"I think you do." His answer was quiet and almost accusing. "I wasn't so sure at first. I thought it had all been this wonderful dream. But then as I was leaving I noticed the paperwork on the table."

'Ugh, the paperwork! How could I have been so careless!' Riza cursed herself mentally for her totally irresponsible oversight.

"Then I knew, it really wasn't a dream." Roy finished off. A bit of sadness seeping through. "why?" It was a simple question.

"You know why." Riza was trying her hardest not to make the words sound as cold as they did.

"Ah yes, I suppose I do. Ever my conscience, aren't you Lieutenant?" He repeated the familiar words he had spoken last night.

"I always will be, Sir." Riza couldn't help but smile slightly despite the bitter feeling inside of her.

A silent agreement was made between the two. They would not speak of this again and life would go on as it always had. The previous nighthad truly been a dream after all.

There was a terrible conspericy going on within the military of the country of Amestris. Caught in the middle was anyoungColonel, and his faithful First Lieutenant. Their relationship went above and beyond that of duty or love. They had only spent one night together but for them it was more than that. It was their flame of hope that someday their goals would be accomplished and they would be free to spend the rest of their days the very same way.

But for now, it was the same as it had always been. The Colonel and his First Lieutenant were a shinning example of how all military personnel should be. Professional and committed to duty above all else. They had just that one night to always see them through.

**Author's Note: **And there you have it. It is my hope that this fic is cannon, even though the events are fairly unlikely. The way it all works out does leave it possible to fit into the real story. Whether or not you believe they would have such desires is up to you. I for one think they at the very least love one another. Since I didn't write the original story I have no idea if the author ever intended for them to get together like this. If you don't agree with me than please concider this story an AU. Thanks for reading.


End file.
